Catharsis
by Antipoda
Summary: "And one day I experienced the pain with my own eyes. The world crumbled and fell before me. Then, I understood the fragility of our world, how broken it is, and how people resign to their fate. I will not become one of them, and I will do everything for you to do the same. We will be the foundation of a new world, we will become its seeds." Rated T for controversial themes.
1. The Seeds

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Mortal Kombat is a comic and video game series created by Ed Boon and John Tobias. I claim no ownership of any intellectual rights that gave birth to this particular universe, their characters or future projects. My attempt with this story is just to tribute the world that has given me so much joy, and has made me smile uncountable times. I dare warn you for things that will undoubtedly impact the development of this story, in hope that it will help you discern whether or not it will fulfill your expectations._

 _First of all, English is not my first language. I try very hard to make my texts understandable, but I excuse myself in advance if there is_ something _that is not clear. I am very receptive to feedback of every nature, meaning that you can send me constructive comments and be assured that I will repeat them in my mind one thousand times until they get tattooed in my soul, and you can send me destructive comments as well, I do not mind._

 _Now, another thing to take into account is that I am not a fevered fan of the series, so there are many things that I might be ignorant about. My view of the universe is not that accurate, but I will try to maintain coherence with the original universe_ _along my story. If there are facts that conflict or that it would be nice to consider for future chapters, do not hesitate to tell me._

 _Three. This story is OC heavy. It also involves a single canon/OC pairing, though romantic themes are not the central plot. The main reason why there will be many OC's is because this story involves a radical turn of events following the establishment of the Mortal Kombat, and so canon characters do not fill this particular antagonistic role. Don't worry though, the canon characters will still be the protagonists._

 _Four. This story follows the alternate timeline, a year after the end of MKX._

 _Well, not wanting the introductory paragraph to be longer than the chapter itself, let us begin!_

 ** _Chapter One: The Seeds_**

 _"We will become the symbol of a new world_

 _Light of wisdom and knowledge will bind our names_

 _To the fate of kombat we will rebel_

 _Protect our world from chaos and pain._

 _We will institute a society devoid of corruption_

 _The meaning of peace will become our target_

 _And for once the equilibrium of life will be respected._

 _We will become the foundation of a new world_

 _We will be its seeds."_

And once again the fragile sense of calmness dares to overwhelm the realms, and sink its inhabitants into a delusional state of peace. They all know that the way their world is made leaves no room for real tranquility, a fact that can be proven solely by recognizing how crucial it has become for children and adults alike to be trained in the arts of kombat, not by choice, but almost as an obligation. The institution of kombat transcends hundreds of earthrealms's lives, and the warlike nature of the world has made it so natural that most people resign themselves to what is necessary for earthrealm to survive the uncountable attacks from beings that try to tame it, and some of them actually enjoy the way their society is institutionalized.

There are others, though, that see the matter differently.

Word has started to spread of a secret, novel faction named "The Seeds". They are not a well defined group, with no particular alignment, no particular origin or currently known members save from its founder, an earthrealmer with no known face that goes by the pseudonym "The Illusionist". One thing about them is very clear though, their ideologies, and they are clear enough for awareness of the alleged organization to transcend to the other realms, leading to the quite alarming thought that their influence has widespread unnoticed for many years. If we consider the abstract faction for themselves and the things they pursue, we will find a particular difference between them and other groups; their complete reluctance to kombat. In fact, the main reason of the existence of the seeds is a manner of protest against it, and so in their agendas any form of violence is strictly forbidden. But even though they do not rely on force to be noticed, they manage to survive and rise awareness precisely because of that; because their modus operandi differs from the customs of their world, relying on a exaggerate concept of peace, cunning and conviction through feelings and sensations. And judging from their success at getting themselves known, we can conclude that their speeches do fulfill their objectives.

Another thing to take into account is that even though they have caused resentment between the inhabitants of the realms appealing to the _"fallacies in a world institutionalized in kombat",_ it has been difficult to mitigate their influence, and that is because of two central aspects: the first one, because they are not an organization per se, but an abstract community of people following an ideology, searching to form a coherent group only as means of letting their presence be known. The other aspect is the fact that they are pacifists, people who do not rely in strength to make a statement, and thus they do not tend to break any regulation. Nevertheless, their recent operations are preoccupying since they behave passively, evading and molding rules and laws to their desires and thus causing discomfort and tension. They are becoming the foundation of a decentralized rebellion.

Now the heads of the realms, particularly earthrealm and the outworld, are facing themselves to a delicate predicament. Kotal Kahn for instance, just having succeeded at neutralizing the wick of a civil war, he is facing an outworld not fully recovered from its exposure to conflicting ideologies, and thus faces the difficulty of a world prone to reacting aggressively to any fault in their government. He, in particular, feels an intensified burden, a sense of anxiety surrounding the fact that until the last flames of the civil war cease to burn, he will have to be flawless; no mistakes, no doubts, no mercy, and certainly a group of pests putting wood to the fire does not help him at all. Of course, Kotal Kahn has not simply let them do as they please, every now and then he has cleverly captured some exponents of The Seeds and found ways to execute them for treason, but because even though he has led an investigation around them, their unorganized nature has made very difficult to localize their leaders, thus infuriating them each time the leader decides to harm their members and convictions directly. Also, he also bears the restrain of possibly helping to emphasize their points by leading a merciless world where freedom is prohibited. The line between security and tyranny slowly becomes very hard to differentiate.

In earthrealm things are not so different. With the recent bow of Raiden about protecting earthrealm and securing its safety at any cost, any attempt of disrupting his definition of order is certainly not welcome. Also, because earthrealm's society has been the target of most attacks that threaten the equilibrium of the realms, the people who live in there have the tendency of falling to extremes; either they devote their lives to the protection of their world through the ways of kombat, or they desperately search for ways to be completely alien to the relatively constant traces of conflict. In this case, The Seeds's targets are these vulnerable communities, people who are the most prone to supporting their cause.

Nobody knows the starting point of the organization, some say it was even before outworld's civil war, and it itself helped broaden their influence. Nevertheless, when they became noticeable for the public view their numbers had risen a lot, and thus eradicating them has become a important concern.

—I won't deny doing this leaves me with a bitter taste —and so, a small sigh is heard at earthrealm's special forces's barracks from one of their newest members, Jacqueline Briggs, while along her companion Cassandra Cage reviews the instructions for their next mission —. I mean, I know they threaten order with the things they do, but they are not bad people you know? I don't think they deserve punishment, they don't harm people.

—Think about it Jacqui —Cassandra intervenes, her voice clear and composed —. We don't know what they "attempt" to do. They just...lurk around and cause trouble wherever they're at, and while that itself should not be a problem, we have to consider the implications, being them the fact that they are causing other people to rebel and move towards something blurry and unorganized. In my opinion they are more trouble than they're worth. —

—Don't give me that Cassie, we try to force them to stop their operations because of "potential harm", and because they are supposedly an anarchist-like organization, okay, but my point is; they haven't DONE anything wrong. I mean, incarcerate them? Since when is a crime to think? At least they aren't wasting their lives getting wasted —immediately her companion turns her sight, interrupting Jacqueline's speech —Please spare me from the lecture Jacqui. You know, I also think this is too...severe, but we, and when I talk about we I mean you and me, don't really know about their political influence, and how it affects the realms according to their own laws. All I know is that Raiden considers them a threat to order, that disorder has risen and that we don't know about their power. I see that people are standing and beginning their own revolutionary associations, that the seeds promise freedom at the cost of security, and for myself that is reason enough to keep them between my eyes.

Before Jacqueline has the opportunity to counter her argument, the very well-known face of commander John Carlton, better known as Johnny Cage, appears before them, sporting his usual carefree expression —Ready for the next mission, ladies?

Immediately they both turn their attention to him, their faces focused and expectant —Sure dad. Bring it. —Answers a tranquil Cassandra, accustomed to sharing her workplace with her father and mother —Ok then —He promptly shortens his distance to the younger women, standing between them in order to present them a map with a few markings, probably describing the targets of the mission. Afterwards he continues, pointing his finger to each one of the marked places —As you probably know, the seed's influence has grown a lot in a short time. The markings that you see here are small communities that have started to follow and further spread their ideology. At the same time, these places have become the core of latent rebellion, so it's up to us to go there and avoid conflict. Your mission is precisely this, go there and find the members of the seeds, talk to them and state their intentions. Do your best not to shoot them in the process, we don't want a whole town turning against us. The main objective of this mission is to state two things; their intentions as a group and their influence in some small areas. There shouldn't be life-threatening trouble but I must ask, do you thing you're up to the task?

—Easy task, for all they do is talk. However, I ask your permission to bring Jin and Takeda along with us. We don't know when things could get ugly, or if there are other threats around.

—Of course, I wouldn't dare separate the elite team of fighters. After all, if it wasn't for you, instead of dealing with a group of pacifists we would be dealing with Shinnok. I prefer this turn of events, to be honest —Finished the commander before turning away from the girls, leading himself out of the room. That is, not before turning away one last time at its door —As soon as everything's ready, leave. If we finish this soon we can spare us all from Sonya's ramblings.

—Sure thing dad —Cassandra chuckles, just before seeing her father leave. —Thank me Jacqui, to this mission we could even allow you some quality time with Takeda. —Says while moving to organize some stuff, also turning communications on in an attempt to contact their companions on this and many missions before; Kung Jin and Takahashi Takeda. Her easygoing voice promptly brings a smile to her companion's face —Not the date I had in mind but... —Answers Jacqueline before being interrupted by Cassandra, whose face is now renewed with a concerned expression —Are you okay with this? We're not supposed to do anything to them, but...you know, with what you just told me... —

—Nah, don't worry, it's not that I don't get it. I understand the way Raiden is thinking, and we're not harming them, which is alright. Don't worry about me, let's go.

And so they do, leaving to face exponents from the seeds for the first time.


	2. The Ice Festival

_**Chapter Two: The Ice Festival**_

 _"There is a place beyond the yellow sea_

 _Where the sun shines a gentle white_

 _Covers the green land of magnificence_

 _And lets the deep roses smile._

 _There is a place beyond the yellow sea,_

 _The beginning of a new world_

 _A place of ten thousand dreams_

 _The kind earth where all seeds grow."_

"I had no idea this would be like going to Lin Kuei's temple. Cold as hell. If I had known I would have brought a better suit, you know, to better stand the chill and still be in style." Suddenly the voice of Kung Jin, filled with a sense of irony, echoes after a small yet heavy period of silence between the group. The place they are in is a not very deep forest, the natural barrier of the first of the places they were ordered to go. However, despite having a good visibility of their surroundings and knowing that there are not many natural predators around the area, a very cold atmosphere, the very reminiscent of incoming winter, is enough to unease pretty much every person that dares to take a stroll.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Is the only answer Jacqueline shares to her companion, sharing with him a slightly annoyed expression.

"Come on Jin, we all knew where we were going beforehand. We're up north, late in the year, to a place secluded in the woods. What were you expecting? A tropical island?" A calmer Cassandra states before them, not even daring to turn her eyes away from their path. Her voice does not state the will to give him a scolding, maybe because she's getting used to his complaints, or maybe because she kind of understands why he does say what he says. There are some aspects of the mission that do not leave her content either.

"I'm just saying, why are we here? Is this really a mission? No weapons, no armor, no concrete instructions. Just promises, theories and more senseless words. We don't know what kind of people these are, and I'm sure nobody here really knows what they are trying to do. How do I know that? Because I know that absolutely nobody knows their true intentions. Hell, we don't even know if they are a group or...anything else. And before you tell me anything, yes, I know the details of our mission, but that is exactly why I state how unfitting this is for something like the special forces. This is more like a vacation, or whatever."

"Well, we can make this a good trip anyway. I've heard that because of the location of this place winter usually lasts longer, and so they have a yearly festival that takes place around this time. It is called the ice festival I think, and because it's a small town, all of it becomes like a scenario, with shows and ice sculptures all over the place. It seems to be a beautiful sight. Let's try to make this a nice outing at least, and if we can learn something about The Seeds, even better. Sounds good to you Jin?" Interrupts an easy-going Takeda in an attempt to ease the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

"Yeah, maybe." It's all that Jin mutters before letting the topic subside.

"Not wasting a second to have a date with Jacqui, are you Takeda?" Says Cassandra in a friendly, perhaps a little mischievous tone.

"Hey, I care about the mission too! Learning about our target, you see." He then pauses for a second, noticing Jacqueline's slight grin and Cassandra's expression of disbelief. "I just say, we should always live the best of everything." Takeda finishes in a gentle tone while staring at Jacqueline with a smile on his face. He then gets closer to her, and for the rest of the path they walk side by side, brushing their hands from time to time.

After not more than fifteen minutes they arrive at what seems to be their destination, a small community that almost magically relieves the daunting atmosphere of the forest, replacing it with a gentle plenitude. Soon enough the visitors are mesmerized, not only because of the scent of peace its streets evoke, but also because as Takeda said, each corner is decorated by beautiful ice sculptures or other kinds of seasonal decoration. Some colorful lights also dance along the streets, making most of the sculptures shine in a ethereal spectacle of iridescence.

"Wow Takeda, whoever told you about this town was certainly being modest. I now wonder how is it that I never knew about this before." Says Jacqui while focusing on every decoration that crosses her eyes, not bothering to hide her amazement at such a particular place.

"Doesn't seem to be natural. Look, this sculptures seem to be literally everywhere around this town. Do you think a cryomancer is behind this stuff? A Lin Kuei member, or wannabe perhaps?" Jin speaks in a colder tone, not letting the sight crumble his perception.

"You're right, this seems like too much work for a occasional celebration, but I doubt that whoever did this is someone we should look out for. I don't know, maybe they have a designated account for this stuff in their treasury, and pay someone from the city to build it? Even if it's someone with special powers, I doubt one who does such beautiful things could be considered a threat." Cassandra does not lose focus, yet fails to hide the amusement present in her voice. She's never been a person to appreciate art, but even for her the spectacle before them appears as an anticlimatic conclusion to the path they just went from.

"Yeah, I doubt so too. I know him though, cool guy we have here. A little weird I tell ya, but it's alright, I mean, he does all this for us."

Suddenly, a foreign voice echoes in between the distracted group, rising their awareness immediately, and causing them all to follow the source of the sound while easily achieving to make a fighting stance. A mix of training, awareness gained through all the missions they have done, the many fights they have endured and the unexpected nature of their present mission evokes this reaction, making their newest companion, a young, skinny man no more than twenty years old, with dyed green hair and thin face, a little bit uneasy.

"Hey, ease up everybody. Sorry for sneaking to you like that, but I just got curious about you. You see, this is a tiny town so everybody knows each other, and you are faces I had not seen before. Are you visitors? Or are you lost?" Continues the man who seems to be one of the inhabitants of the place, his voice and body language depicting some unrest about the ones who just aggressively answered to his previous approach.

"Sorry for that, we were just surprised. No need to be cautious." Says Jacqueline while getting a little closer to him, showing her best disposition. "We are just visitors to the town, and we're actually quite surprised at the show you have here. Can we ask you to show us around? My name is Jacqueline, by the way, and these are my friends, Cassandra, Takeda and Jin." Finishes offering her hand which after a pause he accepts, his face renowned with a kind smile, befitting of such a warm town.

"Sure thing. Actually, that's why I got closer in the first place. Some word has spread about the ice festival, which is a custom we are very proud of. But even though in time visitors have increased, there's still so many people that don't know about us, so we all try to be friendly and welcome visitors like you, hoping you consider coming to visit us more often. It's also better to be guided around, so that you don't miss anything. Nice to meet you by the way, my name is Izaäk, Izaäk Westerholt."

He bows very softly, probably unaccustomed to such greetings. The group then starts following him, traces of his unrest completely left behind thanks to Jacqui's kind smile.

Not long time passes before they enter the core of the town, not too many people walking close to them. And every minute that passes more beautiful ice figures appear before them, like the never ending flow of a creative mind. Another thing to notice is how accurate Izaäk's description of the people seems to be, all of them turning to look at their visitors sporting the kindest of smiles. There is a sense of familiarity between the people that almost seems surreal, as if not even a trace of pain had ever crossed it's inhabitants eyes.

"And this is "The Coven", what we call our town's theater. I know, it's such a weird name, but as you can see this is no haunted building. We take much pride in art expression, and because of that this theater is almost our temple. You will never see it rot, people clean and care for it very much. And in this time of the year, with the ice festival and everything, be assured that some show will be taking place every two hours. Maybe you can look at the schedule, I'm sure you will find something interesting."

Izaäk enthusiastically explains everything there is to know about the place, mostly to Cassandra and Jacqueline, who are the ones that are ever attendant. However, Takeda and Jin have started to fall behind a little bit, the latter mostly showing interest to things besides what their guide shares with them. "Do you notice it Takeda? How...strange this town is? And I'm not talking about their customs, I'm talking about the people. You know the world we live in, threats of earthrealm have reached probably every corner in the world, and that's why factions like the special forces or the white lotus exist. But this town...it is as if they were completely oblivious to everything that has ever happened. It is almost as if, somehow, someone or something had perfectly isolated them."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. You know, I've felt uneasy ever since Izaäk appeared. We have all been trained to kombat, Shirai Ryu, Shaolin monks, the special forces, heightening our senses and awareness to everything. But suddenly, this guy sneaked behind us without anyone noticing. I myself didn't feel his presence at all, until he spoke to us. I'm probably being paranoid, but I can tell you he is not a common guy. He also told us at first that the one who did this sculptures is a single person, so I guess your first theory could be true."

Jin answers with a deep nod just before rushing to Cassandra's side, interrupting the conversation held between the women and their guide. However, his voice shows with a low volume, probably as an attempt not to interrupt Izaäk's speech, only to attain her attention. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Just an instance Cassandra hesitates about listening to her companion, but soon enough she complies, appealing to his serious expression. "Excuse me." She briefly mentions to Jacqueline and Izaäk before going towards Jin's designated spot. "What is it Jin?"

"You sure remember why we're here don't you? I'm sure Jacqui and you approved "being guided within the town" by this guy because we could obtain the information we seek, didn't you?" He asks, concerned. His voice being slightly lower than usual.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten. You know, it's best if we comply to him as much as we can before asking him about anything. He didn't have a good impression about us in the first place, and judging for how uneasy he looked when we reacted, and how he seems so familiar and even similar to most of the people of this place, I can even say that they are very, very averse to conflict. We are here because this seems to be a focus of The Seeds, and I can see why is that, so if that is indeed true, we need to have these people in their best side."

Her voice is quiet and quite centered around Jin. However, she does not let him respond before rushing to her previous spot, along her female friend and their guide. Her response leaves Jin unsettled, yet he does not push the matter further.

After not much more than half an hour, the tour around the town gets to a close with the most emblematic sculpture adorning the central square. It depicts a riddle of thorns and beautiful roses entwined, a piece of art that appears to be a maze guarding something at its very center. Of course, like any other sculpture, it is adorned with a spectacle of colorful lights that makes it a reminiscence of the rainbow. The title given to this work is "Catharsis", and in a way its presence feels familiar, as if it held the very soul of the town within its thorns. However, even though _Catharsis_ is placed at the very center of the town, it is a wide space that lets people walk freely, so in a way, it also serves as a relatively private area, something that the visitors noticed and Izaäk knows very well, which is why he approaches the opportunity to bring himself to show them a slightly darker expression. His eyes are innocent and his smile is true, yet his face is expressive enough to show his current intentions to even those who pay no attention to body language.

"Tell me, did you like our home?" He says in a self-conscious tone, resting his weight to _Catharsis_ without restraint. His voice is attentive, yet his expression seems concerned, and because of this Cassandra pauses a second before answering.

"We did, thank you very much. Izaäk, I'm sorry, can we talk to you about something?"

"About what? Is there something wrong?" He rushes before letting the sergeant talk any further, briefly interrupting her speech. She pays no mind though, and so she continues.

"Yeah...something like that." She reluctantly gets closer to him, as if attempting to show she means no harm. "Listen. We are not simple visitors to this town, we are members of earthrealm's special forces out for a mission. Have you heard about us?"

"Yeah...I have."

"Very well, this will certainly make things much easier. We're here for-"

"If you entered here is because you do not wish to harm us. But this unsettles me, because I know who you are. I don't know what is your business with this town but whatever it is...you have seen the way we live, you have seen that the people who live here do not know pain. Please, promise me you won't bring them pain." He interrupts Cassandra with a counter that even though might pass as aggressive, in its core it is as gentle as any other of his phrases. This one, however, sounds pained, worried, just as the very meaning of his words.

"No, we will not hurt you or the people in here Izaäk. I gift to you my word as a Shaolin monk that the reason we are here lays between our search for peace, our aspiration to have a whole world that works just like your town, with love, calmness and respect. We are here in search for information, nothing else. Perhaps do you know about The Seeds?" Answers Kung Jin while stepping besides Cassandra. Afterwards, Izaäk stays silent for a few moments before adventuring himself to continue.

"I know about The Seeds, and in case you're wondering, no, I'm not one of them. But yeah, I guess you're here because you heard many of them are here, which is true. However, I will not tell you anything about them. Why? because even though most of them are crazy as hell, I do understand their point of view, and more than that, the ones who live here are like my brothers and sisters, and I don't want to expose them to danger. I can answer you things though, if I know them. Good enough for you?" There is a pause among those who are present, exchanging brief looks to one another. But before Cassandra has the opportunity to continue, Takeda steps in front of them and faces Izaäk with a expression depicting intense curiosity.

"You...you just said that because we mean no harm we could enter this place. What did you mean by that?" For a moment the inhabitant of the town stares intently at Takeda, seemingly surprised at his question. But soon enough that expression is overridden with a smile and easy-going posture.

"Oh you payed attention, thank you."

"Can you tell us about that?"

"Yeah, why not." Begins Izaäk just before stopping to rest his weight in the sculpture. "This town is surrounded by a forest. I believe you know that, considering...well, considering that it completely surrounds it. It is not a common forest, and I guess you also know that, because it is always there with its eerie atmosphere. The thing is, people with the power to summon illusions have lived here for many years, keen to protecting the place they call their home, and so they...enchanted the forest with their powers. They say that when people with shady intentions enter it, they get lost and eventually find themselves going out from where they came from, while good people only find a boring forest. Considering you're here, I guess you are the second kind. I couldn't guess though, I think we're a boring town nobody knows about, so there is no reason somebody would try to do anything bad. Doesn't hurt to be cautious though, people are too accustomed to peace and that's how it always should be. Don't you agree?"

"You say that there is someone who has the power to summon illusions in a whole forest?" Says Jacqueline while daring to join the conversation. She does not even try to conceal the surprise in her tone.

"Yeah, it was my father. He's no longer alive though, so I can't schedule you an interview with him. Sorry. And yes, his magic still lingers, and always will, until someone else with such abilities overrides it with something else."

"Do you have those powers too?" Asks Cassandra, also slightly surprised.

"Ehm...no, well...maybe...no, I don't. I mean...I can't make illusions, so there's nothing I can do about the forest thingie, but I do have some powers of my own."

"Wait a second. I guess you know about the code name of the leader of the seeds, "The Illusionist". Is he...she...whatever related to you?" Questions Kung Jin in a concerned voice. Izaäk stays still for a second, as if wondering what exactly he meant by his question.

"Well, if I'm correct that person goes by such name because he or she can give himself or herself any appearance that he or she wishes, and it changes according to who sees him...or her. Man these pronouns are annoying, I'll just go with "e". I guess those are pretty illusionist-like powers, but that doesn't necessarily mean that e is related to me you know. I could tell you the way this person looks like, but I guess that wouldn't be very helpful, would it?"

Before any of the visitors has a chance to answer, a sudden display of light turns their attention to the sky. Among the very veil of blue that stands above the world, colorful, noisy lights break the conversation with their magnificence. Yet these seemingly fireworks are not what people are accustomed to see, for they seem...elegant, slow, dancing lights in the sky, almost as if they were controlled by a hand. And considering the nature of the information the group just acquired, this event pretty much fills their mind with paranoia. _"Just how much about this town is real?"_ If there is anything at all.

"Shit, it's late. Sorry, could we talk about this after a while? My sis is about to start her concert at the coven. If you want, you can come! it's not free, but I can pay your tickets this time. Or you could stay here watching the lights, that is fine too."

From that point forward, Izaäk forcefully lets the topic subside, not daring to answer any insinuation about it at all. He does not delay himself into following the path to the theater, closely followed by a determined Kung Jin who doesn't have the slightest intention of letting him go. Takeda and Jacqueline don't follow him though, seemingly keen to choosing to marvel themselves before the lights. There are more reasons behind what's evident for them though, like Takeda's will to stay, analyze and hopefully know the nature of the ability behind the fireworks, his will to say on his own with Jacqueline at his side, or as an attempt to stay away from the flow of people that started to gather just after the beginning of the show, probably many of them heading to the theater as well.

Seeing her group separate, Cassandra hesitates about accompanying any of them. In the end however she decides to follow Jin and Izaäk, not only to give Takeda and Jacqueline a brief intimate time (something she shows while winking at her female friend), but also because she also fears losing sight of their only lead towards the seeds. Her intentions prove unfruitful though, when at searching for the two males she only finds a dead track and a crowd of people forming before her. It wasn't too long, seconds even, but there she is now, completely left behind by her companions.

Cassandra, as any other member of the team, is still unfamiliar with the complete layout of the town. However, their tour around it gives her confidence enough to venture herself to find the theater on her own, her will renewed by a crowd that seems to head to that place. Unfortunately, the volume of people only grows, becoming more aggressive each second that passes. Soon enough, Cassandra finds herself in the middle of the crowd, being pushed to any random path that the mindless group so desires, and while in the beginning she is able to maintain her balance and focus, not much time passes before she starts to feel dizzy and disoriented, enveloped in a thin and warm air that does not help her intentions at all.

Losing sight of her path, Cassandra pays no mind to her condition until it is too late, when her sight becomes blurry and dares to cross from every shade until it finds pure darkness, her hearing starts to fail and her legs tumble because of the lack of oxygen in the place she is. _"This never happened to me before, why...?"_ Is all that she can mutter in her mind before being interrupted by her own body clashing to a winter veiled ground, and the sound of a unknown voice echoing in her head.

 _"You will not bring my people pain."_

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. If you have suggestions about anything about the story, plot, characters you wish to appear, pairings (though as I said before, I do not wish to focus on them for this story), even the way I write, you're welcome to share them. I will keep in mind every thing you tell me.

to **en-lumine** : Thank you for your comment, and for your advise as well. If it is more comfortable to read dialogues that are written with speech marks, then so be it :)


	3. From the New World

**_Chapter Three: From The New World_**

 _"There was a point in time where I saw myself on the top of the world_

 _I was not the most wealthy man on earth, or an iconic figure for most_

I _was only a man, but a man in bliss_

 _Feeling my world on my hand and my mind in peace_

 _I felt as if the whole destiny of the world belonged to me._

 _I trusted in me, and I saw myself as the symbol of change_

 _In my hands laid the roots of a new world_

 _But as soon as I became father and my children distressed_

 _From the first time I understood that our world is bound by invisible ties_

 _All of them constructed out of fear_

 _And I understood my place in this story_

 _My undeniable will to establish a reality where they will never feel pain."_

Through the narrow streets of town Kung Jin followed Izaäk towards the theater. It is not necessary to point out that the show that was about to take place in there didn't interest the Shaolin at all, but rather, his undeniable distrust to the shady, seemingly friendly character that from the beginning found his way to guide the team along his wishes behaved as the main focus of his pursuit.

Izaäk is not keen for escaping at all. He is rushed, but his reasons lie to the fact that he wishes to attend the presentation of his sister in time, out of respect for her. He does not take new routes, and does not attempt to blend into the growing crowd wishing to attend The Coven's show; actually, from time to time he turns around, aware of Jin's presence, giving him a soft but kind smile and maybe taking care of his follower so that he will not get lost among the people. It does seem as if there were no ill intentions behind his words.

In the beginning Jin does not notice the ever growing crowd around him, focusing only on the familiar green haired man walking a little ahead from him. However, the suffocating atmosphere surrounding a street slowly filling with people soon enough makes him lose his focus, just as his senses start to subside. Although unaware, his experience pretty much behaves just as Cassandra's, whose destiny stays unclear to everybody, even herself. The conclusion to this episode, however, is drastically different to that of the woman, not because somehow Jin managed to conquer the mindless crowd or ease his maimed senses, but because in the middle of the confusion a single voice managed to pierce his blurry reality, somehow freeing him from the...some kind of curse that just before almost made him lose his consciousness.

"Hey! Are you okay? Takeda? Jin? umm...who were you?"

Suddenly a hand lays in the Shaolin's shoulder, and somehow, his senses return to his body in a minimal amount of time. The first thing his renewed sight gets to focus is Izaäk's slightly alarmed face, slowly regaining color as Jin's situation gets better. The Shaolin's confusion, however, only broadens as he notices how the crowd that seconds before almost left him unconscious has faded away as if it had never existed, leaving behind just an average amount of people, more befitting of such a small town.

"What...what happened?" Is everything he can mutter, his mind drown in confusion as of late.

"I think you lost your breath for a second there. Are you okay?" Izaäk's voice almost sounds reassuring, hinted with friendliness and preoccupation. It almost manages to convince Jin that he can be trusted. Almost.

"Yeah, I think so." He mutters before gently taking his companion's hand away from his shoulder and recomposing himself. He takes a few steps forward while holding his head, shaking it a little as if attempting to get away from the lingering confusion.

"Do you think you'll be alright for the show? I don't want you to faint or anything. I'm not a good nurse you know, I would probably panic and run in circles if that happened. So if you think you're not fine, we'd better just return to your team or find you a good place to rest." The green haired man, still some steps behind Kung Jin -and out of his range of vision- says with a concerned voice. He manages to show calmness, despite hearing his own heart beating in his throat.

"Yeah, let's go. But don't forget you have to answer our questions afterwards." He says without looking at the other man, instead resuming his walk as if nothing had happened.

"Yep. I give you my word." Izaäk's face is filled with bliss, though his companion cannot perceive it besides the apparent amusement in his voice. He, however, stays quiet for a moment, and while reassuring himself that Jin cannot see his face, quickly looks around the area with a darkened expression, one that could be described as filled with annoyance or anger, before whispering. "You have no right".

"Huh? Did you say something?" Having heard a very low voice behind him, Jin turns with concern written on his face. In response Izaäk shows him the same smile he did when he knew Jin was alright, leaving behind the hidden mood that flooded his face just a fraction of a second ago.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you're okay. Let's go, we're just in time."

From that point onwards Izaäk resumes his way, returning to stay silent at Jin's inquiries. After a few seconds the Shaolin lets the topic go, concluding it would lead to nothing in the hands of his companion.

Soon enough they find themselves in The Coven one more time. It seems slightly different though, since weak lights shine from inside and some quiet whispers can be heard. The building is certainly not new, who knows how many generations of expressionists have awakened and retired in its scenario, but it is a place that does not elude a mood of darkness, since it seems like the people living in the town really take care of it. And now that there is actually life inside of the theater, it looks even inviting, warm and comfortable.

As Jin and Izaäk entered the building, the first thing the Shaolin notices is that there is a considerable crowd around them. However, it is not nearly as big as the one that almost...attacked him just a little while ago, and instead of seeming like a bunch of mindless people, he finds very kind and cooperative beings, all of them carefully sliding themselves into the theater while avoiding pushing or pulling anybody else. Instead of suffocation, this crowd just leaves him with gentle warmness.

"Hey Izaäk, if I tell you the truth, I cannot help but feel this town can easily play tricks on us. I'm starting to worry about the others. I don't know if you notice it or not, if you are immune to enchantments or what, but if this is not something that is related to the forest illusions that you told us about, or a trap set by you or someone else; this town is haunted." He says in a slightly low volume, as soon as they both found a good place to seat. A tangible warmness can be felt in the scenario, almost as if there were some mechanisms to heat the environment. The decoration depicts a very formal occasion, with lots of shiny trinkets and mainly colored in different shades of purple. Jin cannot help but notice how meticulous the decoration seems to be, and it's main style reminds him a lot to the one that characterizes the ice sculptures outside. Is there a possibility for the architect to be the same person?

"Haunted? Oh no, don't think that. It's true, some of the magic of my father lingers in the town itself, and some say that it makes them feel as if the town was...alive. I guess what happens is that father wanted to protect the town he lived in, powering it in its whole searching to fulfill that objective, and because of that, the weak magic in town manifests as...a defense mechanism? I guess the town is a bit uneasy about you people, being from the special forces and all. But it's alright, my father's magic does not harm anybody, and while I'm around, you should be alright."

"Ok, I'll try to convince myself that we are not pawns in a chess board, vulnerable to who knows what kind of mind tricks. I'll also try to convince myself that you're a good guy, just so, you know, I'll be able to sleep tonight." Jin expresses in his voice and his face a deep concern. And yet, Izaäk answers with a smile and a chuckle.

"Really, you don't need to be so paranoid. Don't you think that if you were as vulnerable as you say and we meant harm, we wouldn't have done...something already?"

"Well, it's true that I don't know what's of Cassie, Takeda or Jacqui."

"Oh so you're Jin! Couldn't guess, being you both Asian and all." The aforementioned gives his companion a confused look, but does not interrupt him in any other way.

"Oh, nevermind. You see...I cannot...say anything about your friends, but that's because they're not here. I may be ignorant about some things, but I know my town very well. And I know you don't know me, but all I can do here is tell you, assure you, promise you, that no one or nothing will intentionally harm them, in hope that you'll trust me."

"Come on, I just went away from a crowd that almost made me faint. I know that I saw a crowd that disappeared as soon as you helped me. Unless you have some really convincing medical explanation for that, or you tell me what's going on, I won't stay calm." There is deep worry in Izaäk's face, yet he tries very hard to keep a soothing voice.

"Listen Jin, I will tell you everything. Add this to the list of questions that you will make after this is over, if you wish. What happened just before was the "defense mechanism" that I told you about. But I assure you, even if I hadn't been there, it wouldn't have harmed you. The worst thing that could have happened is that you had lost consciousness and had awoken outside of the forest, just where you came from. It'd never, never hurt you. Please, believe me, at least until we find somewhere to talk where other people will not feel uneasy, or where my sister isn't performing. Please." He sees his companion has no intention to agree, and so he rushes to close distance between them, unexpectedly and leaving Kung Jin in a vulnerable position, pursuing to reach and whisper to his ear. "Mind me Jin. I am the son of the one who once made of this place his home. The one who gave his life in order to protect these people and share with them his views of peace. He sheltered them, gave them shields of diamonds and paths of roses, and he, his life extended beyond that of a normal earthrealmer, so most of these people were born in this land. He gave them the illusion of a perfect world, and so I fear of anything that'll bring them despair. I am sure you have seen their eyes, the innocence, the trust. I do not lie to you, and I wouldn't harm you or your friends. And the town, lovely as it is, it protects it's people with kindness, because that's all he wished. I hope you understand."

He tries to turn back to his previous position, yet Jin holds him in place, turning to speak to him in the same way he just did.

"The is one reason why I'll trust you for now, and is the fact that I don't know how, but you have your ways of sneaking past our defenses. It began with when you introduced yourself, appearing behind us without anyone noticing, and now you do this, leave me almost helpless, in a position that in kombat would have marked my demise. I'll trust you because if you had wanted to do anything to us, I know that you would have done it without us noticing."

"Does that convince you that I'm a good man?"

"It makes me wonder about what you pretend, and what kind of abilities do you have."

"I pretend nothing! Geez."

"We shall see."

Afterwards Jin pushes Izaäk away. A bit harshly, but painless indeed. Not much time passes before all of the lights turn off at sudden, and all traces of conversation of every one of the attendants start falling apart. Then, suddenly, traces of light of all colors start crossing all over the theater, small spheres that go around aimlessly, erratically, almost as if they had a life on their own. And then, as suddenly as it started, all of the spheres start rushing towards a single point in the scenario, illuminating a single figure on its center.

The way the spheres move, the lack of any other source of light and the mix of colors that illuminate the person on stage make it hard to correctly differentiate his physical features. However, it is possible to notice that it is a feminine figure with long, wavy dark hair and white skin. For the moment, Jin is visibly mesmerized by the novel nature of the act, a spectacle of light that he had never experienced before. That is, until Izaäk breaks his concentration by lightly shaking his body.

"Look! She's my sister Saskia! Isn't she pretty?" His voice does not go beyond whispers, but deep emotion can be felt from it. Jin does not respond, but the happiness in his companion's voice eludes a soft, imperceptible smile on the Shaolin.

For a while the woman on stage, apparently named Saskia, does what could be called "play" with the strange spheres of light. With what seems to be a baton she guides them around the scenario the way she wishes, accompanying them in a gentle, graceful dance that is also timed by a soft melody composed of voices alone, voices that seem as if they belonged to the spheres of light. But then, abruptly they all stop, and the light spheres disperse all around the theater, staying still, levitating all around.

Then, a single ray of light -more conventional than the other ones- goes from the top of the stage and centers on the girl, finally letting everybody see her better. Her hair is of a very dark brown, almost black color, her eyes are light blue, expressive as those of Izaäk, and she looks not older than eighteen years old. Also, even though she's wearing a purple formal dress and a pashmina over her shoulders, the slight transparency of the accessory conceals a tattooed right arm and shoulder, tattoos that show what appears to be a reminiscence of the sculpture _Catharsis_.

Said girl puts her baton on her chest and closes her eyes as soon as the spheres's movement comes to a halt, and keeping that position, walks forward until she reaches the edge of the scenario. Then she sits, leaving her legs hanging outside the stage, takes a deep breath and starts singing.

"My child, I'll bring you closer to the edge of the world

To the gentle white hill where the tree of genesis watches

And protects the land from the coldest winter.

There you will build the biggest castle, and let it grow along life itself

And with it you will grow too, from the arms of your mother until you reach the sky.

Soon your wings will carry you over the edge of the world

Guide you through the depths of the forest

To a land devoid of sickness, devoid of pain.

Stay awake my child, turn on the light and and lead the pain away

Become the architect of the new pages of this tale."

And suddenly, voices echo on the spheres of light again, accompanying her and her song.

"The forest stays quiet when the candle lights glow

And forever will protect your soul from pain

It will become the cradle for the seeds that you'll sow

And within its kindness a new foundation will be born.

And from there, the new world will grow."

"Izaäk, do you know the name of this song?" asks the Shaolin, doing his best to keep his voice as low as possible.

" _From the New World_ , I think. Why?" Izaäk complies, but it's not very happy to cover the presentation with chattering.

"Convenient name, isn't it? Seems this "new world" thing is very common in this town."

"What do you imply?"

"Nothing. I just now understand a little more about the situation in this place."

"Oh. That's good, I think?"

"Is your sister part of The Seeds?"

"I doubt it."

"But you're not sure."

"Stop taking all of my hints will ya?"

"No."

And from then, they both stay silent until the presentation comes to a close.

As soon as the woman finishes her presentation, the usual lights of the theater start shining again, and with a move of her baton, all of the spheres of light fade away rather quickly. The people applaud a lot, but soon enough everybody finds themselves turning away and leaving. Izaäk has no intention to leave though, finding his way among the people who flow in the opposite direction this time, Jin following him close behind.

Saskia stays in the scenario, kneeling and keeping her curious baton in a special suitcase, specially designed to keep it safe. Then, perhaps unexpectedly for her, Izaäk rushes and hugs her from behind, prompting a soft giggle from her.

"Icy, I didn't see anybody entering after the lights turned off, so I guess I can trust you didn't arrive late?" Saskia speaks to her brother with a carefree voice.

"I arrived a little early, actually! You see, I even have someone vouching for me this time." He gently takes her sister by her shoulders and turns her to face Kung Jin, who in answer gives her a brief smile and greeting with his hand.

"This is Jin. Jin, Saskia. Saskia, Jin." Izaäk introduces them while crouching at Saskia's side, while she only stares at their new companion with slight surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. You seem like a new face to me, so welcome to our dear home, Jin." She goes to stand up while helping her brother do so as well. Afterwards she offers her hand to Jin, who complies.

"It's a pleasure to find me in such an...unusual town, with so many warm people. Let me congratulate you for that great show you offered us."

"Oh thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I hope to see you around more often Jin, there are many talented people around here." She says, offering him a cordial bow.

"There is a very special baton you have there, right?" Jin mentions about it while pointing at the little place where it is guarded, and as soon as he does, she holds it and brings it close to her heart.

"Yes, it is very dear to me. It's a gift that my mother gave me so many years ago, when I was a toddler. It's a keepsake, and as you probably noticed, it's the main character of my presentation."

"Saskia, Jin is a visitor of this town, but with him are also three other friends. Do you think you can help us find a hotel with the best deals from them? " Izaäk intervenes abruptly, silencing whatever the Shaolin was thinking of asking.

"Of course, let's just meet with the whole group and I'll guide you to a nice place."

"...Alright then." Jin mutters before turning his communicator on, seconds before Takeda's body appearing as a hologram before them.

"Wow, nice technology you have there." Izaäk says in a very low voice.

"Hello Jin. How are you doing?" Takeda looks and sounds calm and healthy, which visibly relieves Jin.

"Good. I'm with Izaäk here and his sister Saskia, who offered to help us get settled in here. How about you? Where are you?"

"We're with Jacqui in a pub that is close to the central sculpture. We found the person who made the sculptures and is in charge of many stuff around here, and has shared many interesting things with us. Come here, you and Cassie, and we'll talk."

"Cassie? What do you mean? Isn't she with you?" Izaäk and Saskia exchange preoccupied looks while Jin's voice and expression start to agitate.

"Isn't she with you!? We saw her rushing behind you two, didn't you see her?"

"I thought she had stayed with you...well, never mind, I'll try contacting her and getting to where she went. Then we'll meet where you are."

"...Alright then, we'll look around as well. I'll contact you if we hear some news from her. Take care."

The communication between the two friends came to a close as soon as Takeda's form disappears from sight, a fact that is followed by Jin's hardened expression towards a pitiful Izaäk, who in turn only keeps his eyes away and takes a step behind, visibly intimidated.

"I'm sorry. I know it may sound like bullshit now but...I dare repeat you that I doubt your friend is harmed. I think...you should be able to contact her, and while I cannot assure you that she's...close, I promise you I'll help you find her if she's lost somewhere."

Jin does not answer, but focuses an angry expression towards him for a few seconds before turning to his device, seeking to contact his missing friend. When he does Saskia approaches the opportunity to close distance with her brother, hugging his arm and placing her head in his shoulder while her face depicts some anxiety. The wait unnerves all three of them, but after a few seconds, everybody realizes Cassandra is not answering to Jin's calls.

"She doesn't answer. Now, what kind of explanation occurs to you now?" Jin's voice is on edge, but doesn't snap completely because he sees a seemingly genuine expression of fear from the two siblings.

"Let's see umm...Takeda said that he saw Cassandra running towards us, so I guess there's a possibility that she experienced something similar to what you did before we reached this place. But I didn't know, so I couldn't do anything to help her...but...if what I say is true, then she was probably teleported to some place outside the town..." Izaäk lowers his head, holds Saskia's hand and continues "It usually is either the immediate place at the other side of the forest where you first entered, or the forest itself but...if that's the case there's no reason why she cannot receive a signal. Unless..." He pauses and looks at Saskia.

"Izaäk, what happened?" She asks in a tiny voice, her eyes deeply focused on the man whose ones are of the same color and kindness as hers.

"Before we reached The Coven, Jin suffered from...an illusion. He felt a crowd forming around him, suffocating him. I brushed the illusion away, but I didn't notice his friend Cassandra was walking behind us, so I believe she suffered from the same thing, but there was nobody to protect her. Do you think it's possible for her to be at the top of Balberith's mountain?"

"If there is one place where it is possible for a person to be completely confined, unable to communicate with someone else regardless the medium, is Balberith's mountain. And assuming your theory is correct, I would say that it's very plausible for Jin's friend to be there." She turns towards the Shaolin while sporting a very serious expression, fierce even. "Balberith's mountain is just the name of the one that is located at the eastern side of the town, after the forest. It is a special place, with a temple located at the top. We've never been there, but we're told that in its walls hides the secret behind our family's lineage. I don't know if Izaäk has told you about this but..." She turns briefly towards her brother, who offers her a small nod, before returning to face their visitor. "We belong to a family known for their particular abilities, not seen before in earthrealm; Our father, Aaron Westerholt, was known in life as the master illusionist, capable to summoning illusions that could fool any being regardless their nature, home or status. His illusions were real, Jin, and because of that he was considered a god by many people; able to create, able to destroy at his will. I think that because of your horrid experience, of which I offer my apologies..." She bows lightly. "You have now noticed that not everything in this town is what it seems. Our father was a passionate man, he bowed protection to this place and poured all of his power towards that objective, so he sheltered this town with every ounce of his abilities. Since then, this town has almost acquired a consciousness of his own, and it is distrustful, but not unkind, but lately, lately we've been afraid." She finishes her speech, just before Izaäk reaching and hugging her from behind, searching to rest his head in hers.

"Afraid? What are you talking about?" Jin's inquiry is filled with confusion; he's doing his best to understand the story the woman tells him while attempting to read between lines, attempting to find important pieces of information that the siblings may attempt to hide.

"There is a group that has been rising and getting themselves known lately; they are called "The Seeds". Have you heard about them?"

"Sure thing." The Shaolin answers with a composed expression, crossing his arms in the process.

"Good. We don't know much about them, nobody does, but we are very close to them. I know you are an intelligent man, and that you have noticed how many of the things that I sung about just a while ago" she chuckles. "well, considering you payed attention; sound very similar to the things that represent their ideology, right? Well, we believe its roots lie within out town, but we don't know how, and somehow its leader also seems to harbor the powers of our family, so our bet is that somebody managed to reach Balberith's temple and got himself around our family's legacy. Since what we think is the foundation of The Seeds the town has been particularly unforgiving...more distrustful, more aggressive, more unkind, giving harsh punishments to the ones who dare enter the forest with a bad heart, which further proves our theory of the temple being transgressed. It is possible that our town became particularly distrustful of you and your female friend, and attempted to punish you...which is unsettling, because we don't know where she is, and if she is in Balberith's temple...we need to hurry."

"What? You told me that nothing bad could happen to us!" Jin rushes and forcefully holds Izaäk by his collar, enticing deep worry in him.

"What I said is true, Jin." He says in a quiet voice. Then, Saskia holds Jin's arm gently, anxiety written on her face.

"No! Izaäk's right! There's no way our town would let anybody get hurt! When I tell you that we need to hurry is because it's not good for your friend to be exposed to the temple, since we believe it has become the center of the activities of The Seeds. They are not harmful by themselves, that's part of the ideals they try to sell, but they are very influential, so its possible that they may try to get in your friend's head." Looking at the panic in the sibling's faces, he releases Izaäk and takes a few steps away from them.

"Izaäk, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't think you'd get to experience the anomaly on the town's behavior by yourselves. My sister and me are trying to investigate further about it, while avoiding Balberith's temple as much as possible, since our parents forbade us of going there...and I didn't want to involve you in this. But now that Cassandra has disappeared, and my only bet is Balberith's temple, I guess there's no reason to hide things from you anymore." He steps closer to the Shaolin. "In case you're thinking about it; we simply cannot let you and your other friends go to there on your own. The mountain is a treacherous place, and the magic that resides there keeps any being that tries to reach it away; anyone. It would be impossible for you to reach the top of the mountain on your own, you would get trapped within illusions forever. Saskia and I are descendants of the master illusionist, and only us can see beyond the illusions and destroy them. You know it, because the illusion you experienced disappeared as soon as I touched you shoulder. We assume some other force has managed to find its way past that protection, and we fear it because it is unknown to us...but in normal circumstances, the mountain is "designed" to be an eternal trap. We will guide you there, save your friend and if we're lucky we'll get to learn a lot about The Seeds, just as you wished. Sounds good to you?"

"Oh, and Jin's friend said that they're with Ira, so we can ask him to help us as well. I'm sure he knows the correct path towards the temple." Saskia mentions while facing her brother.

"...Ira?" Jin inquiries.

"Oh yeah, Ira's the guy who made the sculptures. So we can break the illusions and Ira can guide us, cool! now, we only need to reunite with Takeda and...Jacqueline was her? and the only thing missing is the most important thing...your trust. Do you trust me now, Jin?"

The Shaolin takes a moment to consider his companion's question. Suddenly, all the kindness, happiness, and worry that he has gotten to see from Izaäk starts to make sense, and he slowly starts to think that they all have been genuine.

"Yeah, I trust you. And considering the things you've told me, I believe your plan is our only bet. So let's not wait longer." Both sibling's faces lighten at his comment, Izaäk's a little more than his sister's.

"Great! So, deal? But umm...you know, continue calling Cassandra with that thing of yours though, in case it was just a case of bad signal and we can save us from having this adventure. You never know." Jin just chuckles and offers a handshake to Izaäk, who does not delay complying.

"Deal."

* * *

...Man, every chapter is longer than the last...Well, I hope you liked it though!

To my dear **Guest** : I have news that might be good, or normal, or bad depending of your opinion. The news is; I have planned an important role for Erron Black. I will not disclose anything for now because I don't want to spoil anything ;) and because details may change over time (for example, I wrote three **very** different outcomes for this chapter until I got this result x_x maybe that's why it got so long?) but the "important role" thing is assured, so if you like Erron Black himself, these might be good news. Now, I might hint things about some pairings, and I will surely take your suggestion into account, but I repeat myself; romance **isn't** the center of this story, so there's a possibility for your quest for romance to leave you unsatisfied. I have written your suggestion though! thank you very much for it :)

To **en-lumine** : Thank you very much, I'm very glad this story feels unique to you, since that was one of my main objectives. I'm very glad you liked it as well. I planned to update earlier, but I wrote and erased this chapter multiple times until it convinced me xD this happens a lot, so I really cannot promise you that I will update quickly _ I'm in vacations from college right now though, so I can spend some more time writing :)

To **Poe's Daughter** : I have to admit it, your comment made my day as soon as I saw it (which also brought up my spirits and helped me in a exposition I had that same day, so thank you!) and it also intrigued me very much for two things; because I'm Colombian like Gabriel García Márquez :D and because the mere concept of eluding the feeling of something like magical realism on this story pretty much feels concordant to the fact that the town almost behaves like an illusion itself, playing with the perception of the people who venture themselves on its streets. I'm very glad that this story has brought your attention! I hope it will fulfill your expectations.


End file.
